


Naked Kissing

by hibernamilitis (buckycap)



Series: 30 NSFW WinterHawk Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/hibernamilitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple cute naked kissing that's not really that simple because when is it ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my time rping James and dedicated to my Clint, escriptus on tumblr

Were they  _really_ doing this?

Yes, yes they were.

Both Clint and James were cramped in a public toilet, tearing their clothes off and shoving them in the rucksack on the ground. What had been a quiet, rather romantic (not that they would admit it) dinner in a quiet restaurant in a quiet town had taken a rather painful turn for James. He had never been one to run away but after everything he and Clint had suffered at the hands of the Red Room, spotting someone who looked like an agent who may or may not have worked for them certainly threw James. He couldn't work out if it was him or simply someone with a resemblance and in his attempts to keep quiet until he was sure, he had missed half of Clint's conversation and lost a few bites of his dinner. Clint had fixed James with his usual 'Talk to me' stare and James had quietly confessed his worry that they'd been traced. James was frustrated at his inability to decide whether he really did recognise the guy or not and it showed in his movements as he asked for the cheque. A dampener on the evening that was rousing a fear in the assassin, maybe they had been tracked down and he was about to be dragged back to Russia. Clint would be killed and he'd be forced to forget again. He couldn't stand that and yet before he could suggest a way out, Clint had dragged him to the bathroom.

Now they were changing into tighter clothes perfect for blending in. They'd break into their hotel room just in case it was under surveillance then steal a car and get the hell out of here. Clint didn't even question whether they were now running for a valid reason, he refused to sit by and watch his partner work himself into a cold rut and neither of them were willing to risk it. Russian's crashing through the roof once before had taught them both to be on their toes. Clint had slipped out the window to their car, grabbed their bags and snuck back in, tugging out weapons as James stripped down to nothing and shoved the clothing into the rucksack. Clint them mirrored his movements, stripping down and balling up his clothes before stuffing them in the bag. They barely even acknowledged that they were both naked (though it would be looked back with in amusement that both of them had worn no underwear probably in the hope of getting laid) but Clint paused, his hands just holding a black t-shirt as he watched James wrestle to unfold a pair of black trousers. One leg was inside out yet the more James tried to fix it, the worse it got. 

Clint dropped the t-shirt in favour of pressing his own hands over the top of James' to calm his movements, murmuring lightly in the back of his throat to soothe the assassin. "James, James..." He carefully peeled the material from metal fingers and fixed the leg in a few seconds but even those were then dropped in favour of moving his hands to James' arms, catching his gaze with a steady look. "It's okay, take a deep breath. We're in this together okay? And if we have to run just so you can sleep peacefully again then we will go. I don't care how far we have to go; I won't stay somewhere that has anyone that even remotely looks like they could remind you of things okay?" 

James was silent throughout Clint's speech, slowly relaxing in his arms before he nodded slowly. He would never understand how Clint could calm him down so easily but he loved it and he took a deep breath on command before letting it out through his mouth and managing a smile. "I'm sorry. It might not even be--"  
  
Clint silenced him with a kiss, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the assassin's and cutting off his argument. He didn't care, because regardless of who it really was, James wouldn't feel safe and by extension neither would he. James was tense under his lips before he relaxed and returned the affection, lips moving in practiced accuracy against one another. Warm and familiar, James' hands came to rest on Clint's waist; gripping tighter than was necessary but Clint voiced no complaint. James was compliant, his lips parting when he felt Clint's tongue tease over his lower lip then lick its way into his mouth. Light and claiming, tracing a mouth Clint was already familiar with but each time felt new. James' tongue curled and slid alongside Clint's, muscle dancing together and easing tension away from both assassin and archer. Clint sucked on James' tongue before breaking the kiss, pressing a few quick ones to James' mouth before he pulled away and glanced down with a smirk.

"We'll never get away if we continue like this," Clint commented with a smile, watching the realisation dawn on James and the assassin returned the smirk before shrugging. "You really expect to kiss me like that and not get a reaction?" James asked before leaning forward and pressing another fleeting kiss to Clint's lips in thanks for calming him before picking up the trousers again and passing Clint the t-shirt. "We better get dressed before someone walks in and gives us into trouble for wandering naked in the bathroom."

Clint slipped into the t-shirt, grinning at the thought before slipping into the rest of the clothes and waiting until James was clothed and prepared before taking his hand. "Maybe we can slip something into that guy’s dinner on the way out," Clint grinned before leading the way.


End file.
